Dina Meyer
|birthplace = New York City, NY |family = Gregory Meyer Evan Meyer |yearsactive = 1993-present }} Dina Meyer is an American film and television actress well known for her roles in Birds of Prey, Starship Troopers, and the Saw films. Biography Meyer was born and raised in a Queens neighborhood in New York City, New York, but moved to the Dix Hills neighborhood in Long Island just before her last year of junior high school. She has two brothers named Gregory and Evan. Her first experience in the acting industry came when she did some modeling from ages nine to sixteen. She always wanted to become an actress, but her parents did not think that that would be a wise career move; they wanted her to get a good education, so she went to college and graduated in 1990 with a bachelor's degree in Business Administration with a concentration in Marketing and a minor in French. She began her acting training at the Neighborhood Playhouse in New York. She received her first part in the soap opera Beverly Hills, 90210, which required her to move out to Los Angeles, California. Soon after, she received the lead role in the movie Johnny Mnemonic, in which she did almost all of her own stunts, therefore establishing herself as an athletic actress. She then moved to eastern Europe for six months while shooting her second movie, DragonHeart, which was a very physical role but also required her to deal with CGI special effects. In her next movie, Starship Troopers, which again called for her skills as an athletic actress and gave her more experience with CGI. She was also able to land a recurring role on Friends, a short-lived part on the TV series Michael Hayes, and a guest-starring role in an episode of Ally McBeal. Then, she received her next movie role opposite James Caan in Poodle Springs, which aired on HBO. On Criminal Minds Meyer portrayed rape victim and abductor Regina Lampert in the Season Seven episode "Unknown Subject". Filmography *The Affair (2018) as Julie Christiansen (2 episodes) *Code Black (2018) as Joan Reeves *The Magicians (2018) as Stone Queen (3 episodes) *Evil Doctor (2018) as Doctor Natalie Barnson *Starship Troopers: Traitor of Mars (2017) as Dizzy Flores (voice) *Kingdom (2017) as Luanne *Girlfriend Killer (2017) as Detective Michelle Price *The Evil Within (2016) as Lydia *The Unwilling (2016) as Michelle Harris *Turbulence (2016) as Sarah Plummer *The Crooked Man (2016) as Margaret *Fishes 'n Loaves: Heaven Sent (2016) as Mary Louise Michaels *AmeriGeddon (2016) as Kelly *Fortune Cookie (2015) Detective Emma Hoskins *A Dogwalker's Christmas Tale (2015) as Missy Paxton *Clarity (2015) as Sharon *Golden Shoes (2015) as Kathleen Larou *Lethal Seduction (2015) as Carissa *Truth & Lies (2015) as Allison *Christmas in Palm Springs (2014) as Jessica Brady *Sequestered (2014) as Helen Bennett (12 episodes) *Ancient Space (2014) as Doctor Willow Burke/Specialist Alma Linh (voice) *The Wrong Woman (2013) as Kay *Dead in Tombstone (2013) as Calathea Massey *Undertow (2012) as Toby French *90210 (2011-2012) as Sheila (3 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Unknown Subject" (2012) TV episode - Regina Lampert *Charlie's Angels (2011) as Jennifer Rice *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004-2011) as Anne-Marie Tolsom/Meg Cunningham (2 episodes) *Untitled Allan Loeb Project (2011) as Diana *The Glades (2010) as Patricia Dixon *Piranha (2010) as Paula *Scoundrels (2010) as Nina Hong (3 episodes) *NCIS (2010) as Holly Snow (2 episodes) *Castle (2010) as Lady Irena *The Mentalist (2010) as Abigail Barge *VideoDome Rent-O-Rama (2010) as Ms. Motley *Web of Desire (2009) as Beth Wyatt *Burn Notice (2009) as Samantha *Nip/Tuck (2009) as Roxy St. James *The Lost (2009) as Mira *Fatal Secrets (2009) as Julia *The Boy Next Door (2008) as Sara Wylde *Monk (2008) as Sally Larkin *Riddles of the Sphinx (2008) as Jessica *Saw IV (2007) as Detective Allison Kerry *CSI: Miami (2007) as Elissa McClain *Decoys 2: Alien Seduction (2007) as Dr. Alana Geisner *Imaginary Playmate (2006) as Suzanne *Crazy Eights (2006) as Jennifer Jones *Saw III (2006) as Detective Allison Kerry *Point Pleasant (2005-2006) as Amber Hargrove (13 episodes) *Deception (2006) as Erin *Thief (2006) as Wanda Atwater (TV miniseries) *His and Her Christmas (2005) as Liz Madison *Saw II (2005) as Detective Allison Kerry *The Receipt (2005) as Venus *Crimes of Passion (2005) as Rebecca Walker *Wild Things: Diamonds in the Rough (2005) as Kristen Richards *The Storyteller (2005) as Lydia *Breach (2004) as Lisa Vincson *Saw (2004) as Kerry *Miss Match (2003) as Lauren Logan (8 episodes) *The Movie Hero (2003) as Elizabeth Orlando/The Love Interest *Birds of Prey (2002-2003) as Barbara Gordon/Oracle/Batgirl (14 episodes) *Star Trek: Nemesis (2002) as Commander Donatra *Deadly Little Secrets (2002) as Stephanie Vincent *The Outer Limits (2002) as Dr. Rachel Harris *Six Feet Under (2002) as The Widow *Unspeakable (2002) as Diana Purlow *Federal Protection (2002) as Bootsie Cavander *Eye See You (2002) as Mary *Time Lapse (2001) as Kate *Nowhere Land (2000) as Monica *Secret Agent Man (2000) as Holiday (12 episodes) *Stranger Than Fiction (2000) as Emma Scarlett *Bats (1999) as Dr. Sheila Casper *Poodle Springs (1998) as Laura Parker-Marlowe *Ally McBeal (1998) as Anna Flint *Starship Troopers (1997) as Dizzy Flores *Michael Hayes (1997) as Rebecca Klein *Friends (1997) as Kate Miller (3 episodes) *DragonHeart (1996) as Kara *Johnny Mnemonic (1995) as Jane *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1993-1994) as Lucinda Nicholson (12 episodes) *Strapped (1993) as Delivery Person 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People